Double Demons
by Hazana
Summary: The sequel to demon enfant is finally here! The merovingian's twin girls cause Jeuneun to have horrible nighmares. He has to stop them before the dreams become reality and it is too late. I suggest you read Demon Enfant first. FINALLY COMPLETED.
1. The pit of faces

Finally the sequel to Demon enfant; Double demons. This story is based around the twins Perle and Imi, and starts just after Demon enfant finished. If you haven't read demon enfant I suggest that you do or this might not make much sense.  
  
Reveiws appreiciated!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faces loomed up from the depths of the darkness. Horrible faces; faces that were not of this world. Jeuneun desperately tryed to find something to cling too, something, anything, just to stop himself falling into the pit of faces. He chanced a look down and there were two that stood out, two twins, their mouths leering and their eyes huge empty voids standing out horribly against their deathly pale skin; whithered and hanging loose so that you could almost see their skulls, their long filthy black hair dripping blood onto their dresses. One of them pulled out an ematciated hand, its nails black and chiped and touched his face.   
  
He woke with a gasp to see his sisters sitting on the edge of his bed. The faces had been theirs, there was no doubt about it although their appearance in real life was somewhat different; they had long glossy black hair and rosy faces. They were quite pretty really although they were only seven. They looked like their mother persephone. Their hands and nails were perfect although Imi had chosen to chew hers and they were a little more rounded than Perle's. he looked down at his own nails and saw that the ends of the the claws were caked in blood. It looked like he had given Imi quite a nasty scratch. Tears were running down her round cheeks. He leaned over and hugged her slight frame "You know not to creep up on me like that." Imi nodded. Perle who was the more dominant twin joined in the hug "Imi got scared of the storm."   
  
Jeuneun glanced up at his window and saw that rain was beatng on it harshly and lightning was peircing the sky. He wiped the blood of Imi's cheek and she jumped as thunder rumbled. Jeuneun patted the bed beside him and the girls climbed further up the bed next to him. Imi was whimpering. "Coundn't you have woken Mama and Papa up instead?" he asked "Your room's nearer." sqeaked Imi. "Right." he replied "It's time for me to change rooms." Perle gave him a weak little shove. She was scared of the storm too but she'd never admit it out loud. "I bet Cypress isn't scared and she's down in the twins room." Imi shuddered she didn't like it down there one bit, and the other twins gave her the creeps. She cuddled up further to her brother. He could mean sometimes but all brothers were like that she supposed.  
  
When the girls were asleep Jeuneun just watched them. He couldn't sleep because whenever he was near them - anywhere near them - he had that dream. The dream about those awful faces. He had no idea what it meant but he knew it wasn't good. It couldn't be. He had tryed talking to his father; the merovingian about it but he had just mumbled something about a glitch in the girls coding and carried on going about his buisness. He had tryed talkng to Persephone about it but she had just said that she knew nothing about how the merovingian had made the girls and that he would have to talk to him. The dreams bothered him greatly. They were so... disturbing.  
  
Jeuneun knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake all night and sooner or later he felt himself sliping into the warm embrace of sleep.  
  
The warm turned to cold, he knew he was was back in the pit of faces. All of them leering at him, bearing their long sharp teeth, their eyes glowing pits in their deathly pale skin. Their breath on his face was alost unbearable, whereas human breath was warm, theirs was cold and harsh. They were drawing in great gagged breaths and there were whispers all around him. Noises that seemed to be coming from mouths that were not built to speak human languages. Do you think that is air you are breathing? Asked one of them, the corners of its mouth curling upwards in something resembling a cruel smile.   
  
Suddenly the faces moved aside and the whispers turned from taunting to a respectful tone   
  
the mistress  
  
the mistress is coming  
  
the mistress is here  
  
Jeuneun looked up to see a dead woman, or at least she looked dead. More dead than any of the others; she resembled the twin girls but she was much taller and older. She walked with grace and posture, slowly, as if trying to prolong Jeuneun's torment. Her hair, like the girls, was also black, yet red with blood and it dripped as she walked. She was almost skeletal exept for her stomach which was what Jeuneun found the most disturbing; whether alive or dead she was heavily pregnant. Despite all this there was no denying who it was; it was Persephone. She reached out and touched his face and he woke up again. This time it wa morning. The birds were singing and the light shone through the window onto his face. His arms felt wet. He figured it was only sweat but when he lookd don he was wrong. It was blood.  
  
The girls were still lying on top of him but they weren't his sisters. They were the things from his dream.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Cool start? Bad start? What do you think? I watched The Ring before hand (Yes I have a copy of it) and it might have inspired this a little bit. Ok. Maybe a lot. I'm also reading a book called poison which might have inspired this a little bit. Was it scary? It'll get more Matrix-y as it goes on.  
  
Reveiw please! I'd apprieciate it muchly! 


	2. It's just like the magazines!

Don't worry, i'm sure this won't stay a horror story, I'm beggining to freak myself out! Even I don't know what the pregnant persephone was doing there, it will mean something though. Jeuneun's told me to tell Kitsune-chan that he loves his fan-girls! (However that might have changed this morning... disney movies have a strange effect on people if you know what I mean!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeuneun fought the urge to scream. With a spasmodic movement in both of his arms he managed to shake the things off and they fell to the floor. The bedclothes were covered in blood.   
  
Perle and Imi made two little shreiks of unapproval at their rude awakening as they immerged from the under bed, back to their usual self and two more louder shreiks as they saw the blood. There were no marks on either of the girls heads, so where had the blood come from?  
  
It seemed that the shreiks had alerted the Merovingian and Persephone, who (Jeuneun was relieved to note) was as beautiful and un-pregnant as ever. Persephone screamed at the sight of the blood and rushed over to her daughters stroking their hair and faces and asking them if they were ok. "What ze 'ell 'appened 'ere?" Asked the Merovingian looking from the blood to his son. Jeuneun shrugged.  
  
"I asked you a question!" the older man snarled   
  
"And I said I didn't know!" snapped Jeuneun "I had a nightmare and it was just there when I woke up!" The Merovingian looked at him coldly, he obviously didn't beleive him. Since Neo had beat him he didn't beleive in Jeuneun at all. He went over to tend to the girls.  
  
Jeuneun growled. He never got that much attention when he was that age. Wait was he ever even that age? He went from four to fourteen to twenty eight. Nope, he was never 7. He hated having his childhood taken away from him all for the sake of a fight.  
  
It looked like the storm had given up for now, but threatening thunder clouds still loomed outside the window. He looked at the clock. It was only six o'clock. Bu the couldn't get back to sleep even if he tried. "I'd like to take a shower if you don't mind." he requested. The two little girls were lead outside as he took off his shirt. He needed to get the blood off of him and out of his clothes too. He wasn't squeamish, as he was a demon, but that blood didn't register as human or animal blood, it was something else and that made him uncomfortable to say the least.   
  
***  
  
"What 'appened in zere?" The merovingian asked the lttle girls softly "Was your brother telling ze truth?" Imi nodded slowly. "What 'appened?"   
  
"We got scared of the storm." Started Imi   
  
"You got scared of the storm, not me!" frowned Perle.   
  
"So we went into Jeuneun's room and he was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning and muttering things." "like what?" prompted their father.   
  
Perle shrugged "Just jibberish, things like 'the faces' and 'oh no, not you two.' Do you think he was dreaming about us? He says that to us alot!"   
  
At that point Imi became quite distraugt "Why would Jeuneun be having a bad dream about us?" she squeaked. The Merovingian put an arm around her "I'm sure that was not the case. Carry on Perle."  
  
"So he was having a nightmare, and we went to sit on the edge of the bed. I decided to wake him up so I touched his face. He moved his arm and I jumped out of the way but Imi was still in the way and she got scratched." "It was only a little scratch," said Imi shyly, defending her brother "And he said sorry." "Yes, he said sorry and then we fell asleep." "When he woke up he must have seen the blood because he threw us off the bed and then we woke up and screamed and then..." she trailed off "And then you know the rest because you were there."  
  
"But where did the blood come from?" asked The Merovingian. Both twins shrugged simultaniously.  
  
***   
  
Two stretched as he pulled on his trousers. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall near the beds. It was six am. His gaze dropped to the people that were sleeping underneath it; the sisters, Salix and Cypress. They had been living in the chateau for months now and had their own room but the storm had scared Cypress (and probably Salix too, but she wouldn't admit it) and they had both come down to the twins room. He personally couldn't see why. He had been informed by The Merovingian's young daughters many a time that their's was the 'creepiest' room in the whole building and they were probably right.   
  
Cypress' eyes flickered open "Where are you going?" she whispered innocently "Just out to see what that scream was Cy." he muttered.  
  
They had all heard it but the twins were the only ones who took any notice of it and Salix and Cypress had gone back to sleep. "Be quiet or you'll wake your sister up." "I bet she'd like to see you without your shirt." "What?" he said in a louder voice, taken by suprise "Shhhh! She likes you. I mean like likes you. She told me. She's liked you ever since you helped us. Its like one of the stories in the magazines."   
  
Salix moaned and turned over in her sleep.  
  
Two shook his head and decided that Cypress was making it up. Salix liked every man within a hundred mile radius. She even had her eye on Jeuneun when she saw he was 28.   
  
It was just a passing thing even if it was true, which was very unlikely. Cypress was NOT a normal child.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
P.S. Perle means 'Gem' in french and 'imi' is sort of 'ini' so if you put them together you get 'gemini' which is the twins. I just thought 'imi' sounded cuter. I DO have reasons for the things I put in my stories. Lets just hope this won't go the way of some of the other sequels I've read *Shudder*, you have to keep reading!  
  
P.P.S. There may be some Jeuneun/(insert female character here) later on. Does anyone find it weird that he's 28 and has never even looked at someone of the opposite sex? Calm down fangirls, he is straight!   
  
P.P.P.S. I might have to take a brake for a couple o' days. I'm going to a sleepover at my friends house (See, I do have a social life!) 


	3. Of kisses and babies

If you haven't read Kitsune-chan (8) 's you know when you are addicted to the matrix when... list, then I suggest you do so. Strongly. Now. Go.  
  
Ok, next chappie, let's see, was Cypress telling the truth? Where DID the blood come from? Keep reading, I'm going to do a really cute mini story within this one based around Cypress, Imi and Perle playing mind games (Seven year old girls are evil I tell you! Evil!) about the first one and the second question is explained in the chapter. And let me just apologise for going completely overboard with the matrix within a matrix theory. You can kill me now *winces*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No one could work out where the blood had come from but the merovingian had a pretty good idea, and it was a problem that would have to be sorted out fast. All he could be seen doing all that day was typing on his laptop in the restraunte. When he was pretty sure what was wrong he went to talk to Jeuneun.   
  
"Zere is another matrix." he said simply.  
  
"What?" Asked Jeuneun who was totally taken by suprise.  
  
"It seems zat you have created another matrix within your nightmares and it is effecting this one." he sighed "you 'ave to stop it before something serious comes out."   
  
"But, what, wha?" stuttered Jeuneun  
  
"Don't gawp boy, just follow moi."   
  
Jeuneun did as he was told although he was still in a state of shock. He was glad his father had told him but he didn't have to tell him like that. He supposed that was just the merovingian. Jeuneun was lead into his father's office and that alone could only've meant bad news; The merovingian sat down and Jeuneun found himself a chair aswell. He made sure it was a comfy one, he already knew that this was bad news.   
  
"It seems that one of your clones has found its way into a nightmarish world that has been created from your thoughts. And on some unconsious level you are connected with him. Whatever 'appens in there, lets just say zat your mind will make it real. I don't know how zis happened, maybe I 'ave gone over the top with you demons and your sisters 'ave 'ad an effect on you. Maybe Smith is out for revenge. We cannot forget zat you lost the battle." "I won the war." he snapped "I'm still alive."   
  
"Indeed." his father nodded.  
  
"You 'ave to tell me what else was in the nightmares so that we can be prepared for whatever 'appens next. I gather that there was blood." Jeuneun nodded, "Fine I'll tell you."  
  
***  
  
Imi, Perle and Cypress were playing hide-and-go-seek in the chateau, but because of the size of the place it was proving inpossible. Imi who was 'it' was begining to get bored. "Can we stop now?" she called out. Perle, who was hiding behind a statue just to her right came out suddenly and made her jump "I told you this was a boring game." she frowned. Cypress, who had obviously been hiding somewhere else came running down the steps towards the twins, her golden curls bouncing along behind her. "What should we do now then?"  
  
All three of the little girls thought for a second. "I have a game." Cypress smiled wickedly. Both of the twins faced her "What?" "I told Two that my sister likes him. Like likes him."   
  
"Is it true Cy?" asked Imi "Well you know my sister, and I'm pretty sure of it." "Whats the game then? asked Perle "I get we can get them to kiss!" giggled Cypress.  
  
Imi giggled too. "You're not serious are you?" she asked "Completely serious." said Cypress "How are we going to - ?" asked Perle before she was cut off by Cypress.   
  
"Leave that to me. Come on."  
  
The girls left their 'playground' to go and play what was probably going to be the best game they had ever played. It would require cunning, stealth and lots of skill, something that suprisingly, most seven year old girls had alot of.   
  
They walked down the steps that lead to the twins room in hushed anticipation.  
  
***  
  
"So there were 'orrible faces, your twin sisters as corpses and 'sephone as a corpse only pregnant?" The merovingian seemed to be taking this in his stride. "You seem to be taking this lightly." snapped Jeuneun who was more than a little annoyed "You haven't seen it. It's awful."   
  
"I'm sure it is Jeuneun, but what else can I do?" asked the older man. At that moment the phone rang. The merovingian walked over and answered it "' ello? 'Sephone? What is it? Right. I'm coming. Stay where you are."  
  
"Jeuneun, come with me. I want you to see this. I want you to see what effect your dreams are 'aving on this family." Jeuneun was lead to Persephone's rooms where The Merovingian burst in. Persephone was lying on the bed staring blankly at the wall. At first Jeuneun saw nothing wrong but then he spotted her swollen stomach and his stomach fell. It was becoming a sensation that he was used to but not one that he enjoyed.  
  
Persephone was heavily Pregnant.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seven year old girls are soooo evil! God. I just can't stick to horror stories anymore, they always end up with cuteness in them! I am also soooo evil! Poor persephone! I can reveal one thing to my readers; there will be another demon, but it won't be as *Good* as the others.  
  
P.S. Kitsune-chan is preparing a fan-art doodle? *Squee!*  
  
P.P.S. That wonderful director Gore Verbinsky is making 'The Ring 2' I've been inspired! How great is that? I can't wait for Samara to kill more people! *everyone looks at her strangely* 


	4. The romance is revealed!

Chapter four and things are getting good! Persephone pregnant? whats going on? There's vital imformation in this chapter but it isn't really about the baby (Until the end). It's all about the romance I promised. There's a vote at the end (Details at the bottom) so reveiw and vote on this chapter!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Salix swung her legs off the edge of the bed and stood up just as the door opened to reveal her sister and her twin friends. She didn't look up, but kept her nose in the book she had been reading "I thought you three were playing hide-and-seek." "We were but the place is too big. We can't find each other." sighed Cypress "There's nothing to do."  
  
Salix looked up with a stifled giggle "One's gone out and there are no magazines if that's what you're suggesting!" Cypress shook her head "Is two in?" Salix nodded "Why else would I be down here? He's taking a shower, but don't go in, you know what the twins are like."  
  
Cypress turned round and winked at her friends. This was all too perfect. She had made sure she explained the 'ingenious' plan to her friends before they came down here and this fit in perfectly.   
  
"By the way," started Salix turning to the twin girls behind her sister and putting her book down "How's Persephone? Jeuneun told me what happened." Perle sighed "Mama's nervous but ok. But she told us not to expect a normal baby brother or sister. What does she mean by that?" "Ask your father." said Salix with a forced smile. She wasn't the best person to explain that.   
  
Salix picked up the book again. "Aren't you girls going to go and find something to do?"  
  
"Oh, we've found something alright." smiled Cypress evily   
  
"Something really fun." added Perle wickedly   
  
"Cypress told him." smirked Imi.  
  
Salix looked up "Told who what?"   
  
"I told two that you like like him."  
  
"What? You better not ha- I mean... where did you get that idea from Cy?"  
  
At that moment Two walked out of the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. Salix blushed a deep red behind her book "Told you." Cypress said smugly with a superior look on her face. " told you what?" Asked two running his fingers through his dreds. "Nothing." Salix snapped hastilly, kicking her sister in the shin and hiding her face completely in the book. Imi strided over to Two and whispered something quietly in his ear; "Salix does like you. Look how much she's blushing!" Two looked over at Salix who was avoiding his gaze at all costs; clearly very embarrassed.  
  
Imi looked at perle who looked at Cypress who nodded. This was ingenious part. "One, two, three!" shouted Cypress and the three girls ran out, the lock clicked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Damn!" screamed Salix running to the door.  
  
******  
  
Jeuneun looked at Persephone's stomach which had swollen considerably in the last couple of hours. That was how they were sure the thing wasn't going to be normal whatever it was, it was growing at an impossible rate. It was only a matter of time. He had prepared himself for when he had to kill it. It wasn't a simple matter of 'if' Jeuneun was certain that anything that came from that world couldn't be anything resembling good, or normal.   
  
He jumped as his little sisters barged into the room along with Cypress. They all wore large grins on their faces and were giggling loudly. Jeuneun growled "what do you want?"  
  
The merovingian frowned. "Jeuneun zat is no way to talk to your sisters."   
  
"Well they haven't caught me in the best of moods have they?"   
  
"Jeuneun."   
  
"sorry."  
  
Suddenly Cypress's eyes widened and she tugged on the back of Imi's skirt "I need to talk to you and Perle. There's a problem." The three girls walked out.   
  
"Two can just phase through the door!" The twins groaned "Oh no!"  
  
******  
  
"Phase through the door and unlock the door Two." said Salix who was still as red as a tomato. Two shok his head "I want to talk to you. " Salix groaned. "Do you like me?"   
  
Salix shook her head "My sister has the wrong end of the stick. I said I liked someone, well I still like him actally. She just assumed it was you. I like you as a friend of course, ever since you helped us I have but not - " She broke off and clicked her tongue "Will you unlock the door now?"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm the one who locked us in here." Salix didn't answer. "Who did you like?" he asked. "I'm not going to tell you that!" She cried "Tell me or I'm not unlocking the door." "That, is blackmail." Two nodded with a wicked grin. Salix growled.  
  
"I don't even know why I like him, I mean he is th merovingian's son and -" Two chucked "You like Jeuneun?" Salix nodded weakly. "Why?" "I told you I don't know, he's just..." she sighed with a little smile on her face. "I mean he's just, I don't even really talk to him. I can't talk to him, like today he was telling me what happened to persephone and I couldn't say I word, I bet he thinks I'm a real ditz. He's gorgeous."   
  
Two looked her up and down. "That was just word salad." "See! I can't even talk about him!" "How about if I tell him? Or my brother?" She shook her head "You dare." "Then you tell him. You have to do something." "Maybe, you should tell him. I don't like saying. And I'll just mess it up." "fine." "fine." They both nodded unsure of what to make of that conversation.  
  
Before they could decide what to do next there was a scream of pain from upstairs. Two phased through the door and unlocked it quickly and they both ran upstairs quickly. Persephone was holding her stomach and breathing deeply. The merovingian was supporting her.   
  
Persephone was in labour.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeuneun and Salix... aww. I think it's cute plus I've killed two birds with one stone (I said I'd put them both in a romance didn't say who with! :))  
  
Ok. Time for a vote. I've planned out the rest of the story but it doesn't matter what gender the demon/baby/whatever's born (I don't want to spoil anything) is. Please vote for what gender you want it to be at the end of your reveiws by writing:   
  
I VOTE MALE/FEMALE  
  
Only one vote per reveiw but I'm not limiting the number of reveiws you send in, so if you really want the baby to be a boy for example send in two or three reveiws. Make sense?   
  
OK. I declare the voting open! 


	5. Chaos at the hospital

Just to clear afew thing up; Two did get dressed! Although that was One's towel. Tecnically Salix is abit old for Jeuneun but hey, tecnically Cypress is to old for him so no complaining here. ^u^  
  
Where's my matrix soundtrack? Hello? Hel-? Oh there it is. *Puts on music from the credits*  
  
It's quite obvious that no one is going to vote male so, the voting is officially closed!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The everyone in the waiting room was silent, so Persephones screams could be heard quite clearly. The Merovingian's knuckles had turned white and Jeuneun's equally so. Salix put a hand over Jeuneun's. It made him jump but he didn't object. Two shot her a meaningful look.   
  
"I 'ad better go and be with 'er." the Merovingian said walking out.  
  
Perle stood up as well, although she walked over to her brother and curled herself up under him arm. Imi sat in his lap. Salix took the oportunity to rest her head on his shoulder. Two shot her another look. She was being sneeky. He liked that. Another shreik of pain from the other room made them all jump. Cypress, who had somehow managed to fall asleep under One's coat sat bolt upright. "What time is it?" she asked absent mindedly. One looked at his watch "3am." Imi groaned. She needed to get some sleep, she was never up this late.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to ignore her mothers shreiks but as soon as she felt herself drifting off her father returned "It's here."   
  
Jeuneun looked up "what is it? Is it demon?" The merovingian shook his head "It's a girl."   
  
Jeuneun was confused, something definatly wasn't right.  
  
Perle hugged his waist "Can we see her papa?" The merovingian glanced nervously over his shoulder for a reason that eluded everyone and then nodded "But not too many of you. Just Jeuneun Perle and Imi for now."  
  
When Jeuneun went into the room he was quite suprised. He expected the scene in front of him to be chaotic but it wasn't it was totally peaceful. Persephone was back to her old self again, although her hair was ruffled and her face was red. She held a baby in her arms. The baby was beautiful; Jeuneun had expected it to be one of the corpses but it wasn't, it was perfect. She was perfect. She had a head of dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. While Imi and Perle fussed the baby Jeuneun hung back. The baby fixed her big liquid eyes on him for a second. The look it gave him was quite unerving. Maybe he had been right. Maybe the thing was evil.  
  
He slipped out silently and went back to the waiting room. Salix was talking to Two. He heard his name mentioned so he hung around outside so he could listen. None of them had noticed him yet.  
  
Salix continued to talk. "That was awkward."   
  
"I thought that was good," said Two " It was sneaky."  
  
"Do you think he knows I like him? I mean that was pretty obvious."  
  
"I thought you wanted Jeuneun to know."   
  
"I do, I'm just waiting for the right moment."   
  
"How old is that excuse?"  
  
Jeuneun walked in. He didn't need to hear any more. "Very old."   
  
Salix gasped. "Jeuneun how much did you hear?" "Enough." he smiled wickedly.   
  
"Jeuneun!"   
  
"Ok, most of it."  
  
Salix groaned and blushed. "This hasn't been the best day to remain dignified."  
  
"You like me?" asked Jeuneun. Salix just blushed even deeper as she gave him a tiny nod. The twins both chuckled synchronically. Cypress smiled. "How's the baby?"   
  
"Oh," Jeuneun remembered what he had come to tell them about. "The baby's perfect. Perfect and that's a little scary. It gave me this look that could've, well let's just say that if looks could kill, I'd be a dead demon." "You're just being paranoid now." Said One massaging his temples "No really! The brat wants me dead!" "Jeuneun!" The demon sighed angrilly and slumped back into one of the hard chairs. Even Salix looked a little skeptical and she was the one who was supposed to like him.   
  
There was a shreik from the other room. It didn't sound like a painful one, more of a suprised shriek really. They all stood up and ran to the other room. This was more like the scene Jeuneun had imagined in the first place - but not at all. Nothing made sense. It looked like the nurses had quickly vacated the room, dropping everything so they could run and it wasn't hard to see why. In the short time Jeuneun had been gone the new-born had grown to about age 16, she wore a long white dirty dress like the corpses in Jeuneun's dream. Her eyes were blood red. Jeuneun looked at Two as if to say ' told you so.' but Two ignored him. The girl sat on the edge of the bed was smiling wickedly.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jeuneun coldly "What do you want?" The girl simply smiled, reavealing a pair of sharp fangs. "I asked you a question!" shouted Jeuneun. "Two actually." she grinned in an acent that sounded almost british, yet far from it.   
  
"My name is Eris. I'm here to ruin your life - and have a bit of fun of course." Her smile grew. "Where to start?" There was a humming noise and her black fingernails grew into sharp, five-inch talons, she went for Salix's throat but Jeuneun caught her just in time. She still managed to give Salix a nasty gash in the stomach. Salix colapsed holding her waist, her face screwed up in pain. Eris shreiked, and turning on her heel slashed Jeuneun across the face. The twins helped restrain her but she only turned on them too, causing them to phase and loose their grip on her. Jeuneun tried to use his claws but she jumped out of the way. She was too quick to even see. "You'll be hearing from me." she snickered "Sweet dreams Jeuneun!" She dissapeared through the door. Jeuneun ran out after her but she was no where to be seen on the corridor.   
  
"Jeuneun! Come and help us with Salix!" Came One's voice from inside the room. Salix. Oh, God Jeuneun hoped she was ok...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Does everyone like Eris? She's going to be based on the T-X from Terminator 3. "I like your car." *steals* ^-^  
  
Poor Salix. At least she colapsed in a hospital.   
  
P.S. Kitsune-chan, are the Jeuneun fangirls mad at Salix? 


	6. Physical visage is irrelevant

LINKS TO REVOLUTIONS SPOILERS AT THE END  
  
I got a matrix t-shirt! Well not exactly but its got an anime girl on the front and it says matrix!  
  
So... is Salix ok? It seems that the JFCA (Jeuneun fangirl coalition army ^-^) do not care in the slightest but...   
  
Where the heck did Eris go? Scary Samara/T-X/Lady deathstryke from X-Men had to go somewhere.  
  
EDIT: I just slept through a very loud thunderstorm. Till 11am. Did the same yesterday... I'm worse at waking up than Jeuneun!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next night:  
  
The only thing that could be heard was the tapping of feet on the pavement. A streetlight flickered above and she snapped her head up to look; a pair of rats ran past her bare feet. She could feel their fur. That was a new sensation. She picked one up and she could hear its squeals of protest. She sliced it open with her claws and she could see the blood. She had done this to many of the rats she came across and it still managed to amaze her. This was all so different to her world. She dropped the dead rat as she heard approaching footsteps and hid in the shadows of an alley.   
  
There were two men in dark suits having a conversation. One of them kicked the dead rat and wrinkled his nose up in disgust. They were very close now. Eris took in a small sharp breath before she could stop herself. The younger one seemed to have heard her. He only looked to be about nineteen years old at the most.   
  
"Garcia, we aren't here to play with the rats, we're here to look for - "   
  
"Shut up, Smith."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
The younger one, Garcia, put a finger to his lips and tiptoed into the alley. Eris was about to make a break for it when he grabbed her and pinned her arms to her sides. He had obviously seen her five-inch claws. He dragged her out without much difficulty, she was tired out from that fight with her 'brother' and could hardly protest. She had had no sleep so she could only struggle weakly.  
  
"That has to be it. Well done Garcia."   
  
Garcia nodded and looked down at Eris who had given up struggling by now.  
  
"The Merovingian's loosing his touch. She's not very strong."  
  
"I could kill you if I wanted too." she spat.  
  
"I very much doubt that miss....?"  
  
"Eris."  
  
"My name is Agent Smith and this is my brother Agent Garcia. Will you kindly come with us?"  
  
***  
  
Salix cringed when she tried to move. Jeuneun passed her the glass of water she had been reaching for.   
  
"Thankyou." she whispered.  
  
Jeuneun had got used to the fact that Salix had a crush on him and Salix had got used to the fact that he knew. All in all, she could almost talk to him without blushing.  
  
Jeuneun proped his head up on his elbow. "Are you bored?" she croaked. "You can go if you want." He shook his head "I just want to know where Eris is." They had the news channel on continuously to look for any signs of diaster that might lead to her. The others has gone out on a demon hunt but there was no sign of her yet. Even Cypress, Perle and Imi had wanted to help and were riding in the back of the twins car at this minute. Salix and Jeuneun were alone. Totally alone.  
  
Jeuneun heaved himself onto the bed and lay down. It was quite a big bed and it was comfortable, his father had seen to that. It was a nice airy room with a large TV and furniture that Salix loved. Although the room smelt faintly of burnt out matches.  
  
Salix looked at him and smiled   
  
"What would you do if I kissed you?" asked Jeuneun to whom kissing was a new concept that he had never tried before  
  
"Blush more than ever I suppose." smiled Salix who was already beginning to blush.  
  
Jeuneun leant over and gave her a quick kiss. Salix turned a really dark red but she kissed him back on the cheek. They were just about to kiss again when the door burst open and they were forced to pull apart. The twins and the children entered the room.  
  
"Did we -" " - interupt something?" asked the twins looking at the lipstick on Jeuneun's cheek. The children looked horrified. "Jeuneun!" cried Cypress "Get off my sister!"   
  
***  
  
"If you two are brothers, wouldn't you be called Agent Smith too?" Eris asked Garcia "names are irrelevant." he replied simply "we were created at the same time by the same force."  
  
"Oh. If you were created at the same time why do you look younger?"  
  
"Physical visage is also irrelevant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
These two strange men confused Eris. They hadn't even told her where they were going. They hadn't told her anything exept their names. Se was pretty sure thy weren't men at all. Not human at all.  
  
"What are you?" she asked finally.  
  
"We are agents of the system. We keep order in the matrix."  
  
The matrix. She had heard of that. It was what, or it was where they were now. It was a program created to keep humans in line as they were used as batteries for the machines. What was she? She wasn't being used a a battery, she was quite sure of that. And she wasn't quite human either she was sure of that too. Maybe she was more like what these men were. She didn't know. Maybe if she went with them she'd be able to find out.  
  
Garcia saw her looking down and muttering to herself.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Eris?" He asked.   
  
She snapped her head up and nodded quickly. Smith, who was in the lead had stopped and was looking back at his brother waiting for an opinion.  
  
"Perhaps it would be more apropriate if we called for some form of transportation."   
  
Smith nodded and took out a small black flip phone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like it? Hate it? Reveiw!  
  
To answer Kitsune-chan's questions....  
  
1. What was Perseph doing while Eris aged herself, did she faint or did Eris attack her?   
  
I have no idea. Use your imagination. Persephone has been sort of 'neutral' in my fics since I learnt what she's supposedly going to do to the Merovingian in Revolutions. If you don't know already take a look.  
  
CAUTION REVOLUTIONS SPOILERS:  
  
http://forums.matrixfans.net/showthread.php?s=&threadid=11974  
  
This one even has pictures and explains it better;  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/blog/omfgz/index.htm  
  
Traitor! How could you Persephone?  
  
2. Where did Eris get her creepy Samara dress?  
  
Eris got that dress from Gucci. I went shopping with her myself... just kiddin'! She got that dress from the demon nightmare world place, It sorta came with the package. Wait... I could've given her the same entrance as the T-X... then she steals some clothes! *Damn you Creepy Samara dress!* 


	7. Salix confesses

I'm currently sunning myself in spain (to the best of my ability, I don't tan all that well) writing this on a laptop that is being lent to me by a boy I met at my hotel called Neil. He's a matrix fan and we've had some long philosophical disscussions about just about everything and now everyone thinks we're insane. He threw me in the pool over whether that bodyguard of the merovingian's is male or female and now I am soaking wet so he's bought me a milkshake and agreed to help me write this chapter (he read the rest in a record amount of time. Ok now. This chapter might just scar you for life. There are totally strange things in this chapter which may just creep you out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing exept my characters and the story. The matrix belongs to the WB.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The black car pulled up in front of an extremely tall glass building in the middle of town and Eris was lead towards it. Smith and Garcia flashed a couple of security passes to the man at the door and he opened it for them. Inside, the place was huge and seemed cold, as if it was alien and didn't belong there. The people inside moved with precision and speed. They all had purpose. They all had something that they were supposed to do.   
  
The place wasn't natural.  
  
Eris, being totally unatural wasn't bothered in the slightest. She just kept following Smith and kept in front of Garcia as not to get lost. She didn't know much about feelings (Quite like the agents actually) or this world either but she did know one thing and that was that she didn't like being lost. She didn't like her so called 'family' either but that was quite another matter.   
  
Garcia grabbed her arm and the turned a sharp corner. She was about to pull out her claws when she stopped herself. These men were going to help her after all.   
  
They got into a lift with about 13 other men dressed exactly like Smith and Garcia and got out at the hundred and first floor. Garcia walked ahead and opened a door with a silver number 1717 on the door. Eris was sure that the whole building was like a huge system of numbers.  
  
Smith walked in first and Garcia held the door open while Eris entered. From what the mistress had told her, Eris knew that these men, these programs were Evil. That may have been so, but they were still perfect gentlemen.  
  
"Garcia. I need to go out. Wait here with Miss Eris. I'm sure I can trust you with that?" Garcia nodded to his brother as he walked out.  
  
***  
  
"I don't get why this bothers you Cypress." sighed Salix. "Just think. If Jeuneun and I did get together you an the twins would be sisters."  
  
Cypress shuddered. "It's just wrong. You can't like Jeuneun. It's just... wrong."  
  
Salix sighed. She really had given up on her little sister this time all she seemed to be able to say on the subject of her and Jeuneun was that it was just wrong.   
  
"Why is it wrong?" Salix inquired for the fourth time.  
  
"Because me and the twins are already like sisters and that makes Jeueune our brother and you're our sister and its just... wrong. Plus he's the Merovingian's son. You hate the Merovingian."   
  
Salix gave the Merovingian an apologetic look. He was never in the best of moods with her and now that he had learnt that she and Jeuneun had kissed he was even more annoyed than usual. The lat thing she wanted was to be thrown out of the chateau.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything? Honestly Cy, you're making no sense!"  
  
Cypress put on a trying expression and changed the subject.  
  
"How are we human?" she asked. "I'm too young to remember how it happened."  
  
Salix wrinkled up her nose up in thought. That was as hard to explain to someone of Cypress's age as it was to explain where baby's come from.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Jeuneun had turned around to listen as well, causing his sisters to beat him on the games console (again). He knew that Salix had not always been human and he had been meaning to ask her that question for a while.  
  
Cypress looked up at her egarly.  
  
"Um. Well, I've been around for a while..." Salix began. "There is a city full of machines called 01 and I was created there, before the matrix was even created. I didn't have a real body though. I didn't even have a gender back then. It was all mechanical because only my mind could exist without the matrix at that time. I was one of the machines You know the story of the second renaissance, when the humans and the machines were at war don't you?"   
  
Cypress was silent for a minute but then nodded. Jeuneun was listening intently. He didn't know the story of the second renaissance but he was sure that Salix would fill him in later.  
  
"Well, when the world leaders refused to let 01 join the UN, we machines tried again. Not many people know this but there were various attempts to gain acceptance. I was one of the machines programed to think and act like a human in an attempt to get the real humans to think that we were not that different and we could live in peace. All I ever wanted was to be human. I don't know why though.  
  
"The humans started all of this. They didn't want want to live in peace with machines. In an attempt to get rid of us they destroyed the sky. Operation Dark Storm, they called it." She chuckled. "It was their undoing."  
  
She looked up to see that everyone in the room was watching her intently. She smiled. She liked being the center of attention.  
  
"The machines didn't have to worry that they had lost the power from the sun. They had found all the energy they would ever need. Every human body contained more bio electricity than a 120-volt battery and over 25,000 BTU's of body heat. They began to grow humans in great fields.   
  
"Then they created the matrix. Everyone in those fields, in those pods, was living in a dream world. Four kilometers beneath them however, Zion had begun to take shape."  
  
Jeuneun shuddered as he remembered the beautiful city.  
  
"I was still living in 01 as a machine at the time, when an order was sent out that all of my kind, the H-17-OP1 that were programmed as humans were to have their data transferred into the dead from the war so that they could be used as energy. I was scared of course. Everything was about to change, but I wasn't programmed to resist.   
  
" How the machines did it was quite micraculous. Our microchips, if you want to call them that, and all our data was transferred into the dead humans brain and then they were... how do I put this? ... Jumpstarted."  
  
Cypress giggled.   
  
"I was the woman, Salix from then on. I was badly scared from the war but it was still who I was. Then we were transferred to the fields. Into the pods, it was awful for a while but then, when we were in the matrix nothing was quite so bad. We looked human and acted human, not like those awful agents who look human and act like something mechanical, but we were not human. We just assumed that we were programs."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Asked Jeuneun, who was abosultely fasinated by the subject.  
  
"Well there were quite afew of us, I know of two that are alive today but I cannot be sure about the others."  
  
Jeuneun nodded, satisfied.  
  
"I found a small apartment and I just managed to pay the bills. I still knew that I was in the matrix and none of that was real but as time went on I got wrapped up in my own life. The only problem was that I didn't seem to age so I couldn't stay in one place for so long. I met a man and had Cypress-"  
  
"What do you mean you had Cypress?" asked Persephone who had been listening from a chair in the corner of the room. "You're her sister."  
  
"I look too young to have a daughter don't I?" Smiled Salix guiltily. "It just doesn't seem right when I say that I'm her mother so we agreed that we're sisters, didn't we?" Cypress nodded. "Anyway... Cypress stopped aging when she was seven. Her father moved out and my whole world fell apart. I was a wreck. Then I met the twins. They were working for Cypress' father at the time. That's how I met them They tricked some idiot from Zion into freeing my mind, because at that point I was still plugged in and then they did something that I can't explain very well. They made the chip leak - so to speak. They made all the imformation in that chip run into my brain and then they removed it and I couldn't have been happier. You'll have to talk to them if you want any more imformation about how they did it. The machine in me was gone and I then thought of myself as human. My mind made it all real and Cypress then became human through me."   
  
Salix sank back into the bed satisfied that she had told a good account of the story.  
  
Jeuneun frowned in thought.   
  
"What?" asked Salix.  
  
"There's only one thing that doesn't add up in your story. You said that the twins were working for Cypress' father at that time and that's how you met them. But the when the twins were training me they told me that they had always worked for my father. Then... who's Cypresses father?"  
  
Salix bowed her head guiltily.  
  
The merovingian stood up from his chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"I am."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So alas, The Salix/Jeuneun thing cannot last as she is basically sort of related to him (sort of)!  
  
Me likes this storyline even if no one else does! You have to admit that was a shock!  
  
Neil: Hey, I'm Neil. I'm glad to share a name with Neil Rayment who Hazana obsesses over ^-^   
  
If Hazana got any of the imformation in Salix's speech wrong don't blame her, I'm the one who has an animatrix obession and I gave her the imformation.   
  
They showed The Matrix in the lounge last night (Love this hotel) and by about the middle of it all the oldies had got confused and gone to bed (including our parents) so we were all alone in the lounge   
  
watching the movie on this huge TV. The lounge was also huge and by eleven o'clock it was pitch black. All you could hear was us quoting the movie and having imaginary fights (I tried to imitate Smith and fell on my ass. Hazana obviously won quite specacularly that time...)  
  
Hazana: Ok that story goes nowhere exept total madness and us getting thrown out by the bar staff so I'm gonna stop you there.  
  
Neil: O.o - Well anyway... after we got thrown out of the lounge we acted out scenes from the movie in the corridors - it was about midnight now - and this guy came out of his room wearing a buisness suit complaining that he'd only just got in and he was tired and then -   
  
Hazana: Ok that's enough. *Clamps his mouth shut*  
  
Neil: *muffled* Haze thought he was an agent and ran screaming down the corridor - "I'm too you to die!"  
  
Hazana: enough.   
  
Neil: *Snickers insanely* You can just imagine it can't you?  
  
Hazana: Wish you were here everyone! *to Neil* Although you won't in a minute... 


	8. Don't make me come back there!

Still in spain, not much to say really exept I'm not writing on Neil's laptop anymore, 'cause he's got no way to hook it up to the internet. We're in an internet cafe this time. And, And... that no one read the shocking chapter! *Whimper* Was it that bad? Was it too soap opera-ish? Do you all hate me now? Please review, If no one's reading I'll be forced to stop! *Glares at Neil* And it'll be all his fault!  
  
P.S This isn't a very long chapter. In fact it's very short. Just bare with me. If I added it onto the next one it would've been too long and I couldn't cut it out because it's quite important.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Persephone stood up, her mouth hanging open slightly. "You?" she asked, with an air of disbeleif. The merovingian inclined his head and Salix hid her face in her hands in shock. She hadn't expected that to come out. Not at all. In fact, she had intended to keep as far away fom that subject as possible.  
  
Before she knew it, Salix had endured a harsh slap across the face from Persephone and was in tears. Jeuneun hadn't moved. Cypress wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and glared angrilly at the pretty woman that had struck her. Persephone just glared back, her eyes cold and peircing like ice.   
  
Everyone was silent for just a moment but, inevitably a verbal war broke out.  
  
"You little witch!" screamed Persephone, enraged.  
  
"'Sephone! Control yourself!" Shouted The Merovingian.  
  
Perle and Imi cowered behind Jeuneun, who was now shaking in anger, anger or - "Papa!" Imi cried out.  
  
Jeuneun was shaking violently, as if electricty was pulsing through his body. It looked as if he was having one of his growth spurts but not. All thoughts of the fight were instantly put out of mind, although Salix was still whimpering.  
  
Perle and Imi looked on helplessly, unsure of what was happening, but to be fair so did almost everyone else. The Merovingian was the only one with even a remote idea of what was happening.  
  
He held his son down by the arms and said firmly "What do you see?"  
  
Jeuneun panted for a second or two and then blurted out: "Eris... Eris is with... an agent... " Whatever was happening to the demon was obviously causing him great pain.   
  
"Anything else?" Asked the older man.  
  
Jeuneun screwed up his face, more in pain than in thought and cried out again before attempting another sentence. "She's here but...." he trailed off wincing, but took a deep breath and sat up straight again "...she isn't here."   
  
One and Two looked at each other, then shrugged. What in the world was he talking about?  
  
It looked as if the pain was subsiding and Jeuneun was able to explain a little better.  
  
"The agents don't know it but Eris is manipulating them. She's planning something. I can feel it. She's acting, the agents all think that they're at their HQ, but I'm not even sure if they have one. She's going to use them for something, she's afraid of being alone. She wants her family." Jeuneun stopped for a second but then covered his mouth with his hand. " She's going to bring the mistress out."  
  
The Merovingian looked at his son with sympathy, but he obviously thought he was crazy. "'oo is ze mistress?" he asked, failing to hide the skeptical tonein his voice.  
  
Jeuneun stood up. "She's... well from what I know she's Eris mother. I thought that she was Persephone at first - exept she's... well, dead."  
  
Persephone narrowed her eyes at him. She obiously took that as an insult.  
  
"We have to find her then." said One from behind them.  
  
"Yes, we do." Agreed Two.  
  
The Merovingian nodded. "Jeuneun, 'ave you got any idea where to find this place?"   
  
Jeuneun nodded, although reluctantly. "A vague idea. But I can't make any promises."  
  
His father gave a small nod. "Fine. And we can continue our... disscussion on the way there."  
  
One and Two groaned. Wouldn't this be a fun trip?  
  
***  
  
When everyone was in the car (with, needless to say certain seating arragements this time). They set off. Jeuneun lent through the gap between the twins seats in the front, sharing his vague insight into where the heck the HQ was, trying to block out the convesation going on behind him. It gave him horrible reminders of a show he had watched when the twins had persuaded him to watch some TV. It had put him off TV for life. The show had been called Jerry Springer.  
  
"I Think we owe everyone an explaination." whispered Salix very quietly.  
  
Persephone laughed coldly, although her expression was far from amused. "Of course you do."  
  
"I... um..." Salix shook her head. The words had long since escaped her. She had no idea why the Merovingian had said anything, surely the twins would've covered up. They didn't know, no one did but surely they would've seen something was wrong and made an excuse. They were all happier before.  
  
As if reading her mind the Merovingian began instead.   
  
"I 'ave been accused of a great many sings by a great many people. I 'ave been called a cheat and a show-off, a... well let's just say zhat the list goes on and on. Many of these names originated from your mouth, 'sephone. We had just had an argument. Nothing major, of course we are alway's 'aving tiffs. But that night in ze restraunte ze twins 'ad introduced me to a beatiful young woman. And she was beautiful back zen."  
  
This time it was Salix's turn to be insulted. "What do you mean 'back then'?"   
  
The Merovingian ignored her and continued. "I suppose zhat I was just looking for an excuse. She was thw first to try out 'the cake.'"   
  
Persephone looked as if she wanted to do nothing more that to kill them both.  
  
Salix smirked evilly. It was an expression that made her look completely out of character. Then out of her mouth came something even more un-salix-like than her smirk. A simple sentence;  
  
"It was the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
Jeuneun whirled around, his features definately screamed 'huh?'. Perle and Imi screamed, as Two, who was driving nearly chrashed into the vehicle in front.  
  
Cypress struggled away from her. That wasn't right. That wasn't Salix.  
  
Persephone slapped Salix again but this time instead of breaking down into tears, Salix went and slapped the dark haired woman back. Persephone narrowed her eyes, like she often did when something was not to her liking and tried to pull her gun out of her purse. Thankfully the Merovingian grabbed her hand and Two pulled over.  
  
"Now, we are 'ere to find Eris. Not to fight each other. Do you agree?"  
  
Both women nodded.  
  
"Tres bien."  
  
"Don't make me come back there!" One snickered (Quite unapropriatly may I add). The Merovingian glared at him (A perfect imtiation of his wife) as he started the engine.   
  
However he was forced to turn it off as Jeuneun started to shake again. He said nothing this time but this 'fit' didn't last as long. When it was over he shook himself and shuddered.  
  
"The good news is that we're very close and I know exactly where we're going now."  
  
"And the bad news?" Asked Two  
  
"She's opening a portal. If we don't hurry..." he trailed off.   
  
That's when he heard one of the awful voices from his dream:  
  
The Mistress is coming...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, is Salix a different person to what you expected? It looks like she wasn't always the sweet quiet woman she is now... or is she? Is there some strange force we don't yet know about involved? BUT this could be my last chapter, Double demons will remain unfinished unless you reveiw.... it's up to you to save this story.  
  
Please review! My Inbox is so horribly empty... I'll take any kind of reveiw even if it's to say that you've lost intrest!  
  
BTW the Twins have a BIG silver car. It'd have to be to fit in nine people ^-^ Plus... Yayness! Persephone's actually doing something for a change! I've forgiven her for what she's supposedly going to do in Revolutions (I won't spoil anything for those who were either not brave enough or not stupid enough to read the spoilers I posted a link to in and earlier chapter)  
  
BTW... are there people who read my story's and don't reveiw? There must be. I saw Demon Enfant on someone's favourite's list yesterday (all on it's own with no other storys...freaky), and that person had never reveiwed me... what's going on??? Please if there is I urge you, all of you, to reveiw... I don't bite!  
  
[/end shameless begging for reveiws] 


	9. If ANYTHING happens to that phone

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
There's not really any excuse for why I didn't finish double demons, I'm just the queen of Lazyness... Sorry!  
  
Ok, I was rushed when I wrote that last chapter... Wow I was suprised you reveiwed so soon Kitsune-chan! Thanks! Unfortunatly I am one of the girls in black... I was sooo sure they'd be in it too! However I was overjoyed that the merovingian survived, granted that his appearance was a little ahem Breif. Persephone only got one line. ONE!   
  
So here's the re-write.... I'm really happy with the 'sad' scene at the end.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Dedacated to Kitsune-chan (the eighth) You totally rock!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"The mistress is coming!" giggled Salix, she was in hysterics now... this was definatly NOT like her. Jeuneun shuddered slightly, why did she know what the voices were saying to him? HOW did she know?  
  
After afew frantic circles of a neighbour hood that Jeuneun found familiar they found the HQ, it was a large skyscraper, shining metalically in the sunlight. One of the first things that was noticed was a large shining light coming from the top floors. All thoughts of the argument forgotten, everyone proceeded to get out of the car. The Merovingian held back his twin girls, along with Cypress "I want you to stay in the car." A large unified groan made him cringe slightly. He thought for a second an then: " I didn't finish, I want you to watch ze light up zere and if anything odd 'appens call me." He handed Imi his spare cell phone; a small silver device that was obviously very valuble. "And if anything 'appens to zhat phone..." he left the threat unfinished and ran to catch up with the twins, Jeuneun and Persephone.   
  
They had (perhaps unwisely) left the grils with Salix.  
  
When they entered they found out that what looked like a busy office building from the outside was completely deserted, weapons strewn across the floor along with debris from the walls and blood from God knew where.  
  
The elevator wasn't working that was clear, so Jeune'un, the twins and the merovingian ran up the stairs, persephone following as quickly as she could in her akward heels. Salix was looking after the girls in the car. They all knew that this was a bad descision but they couldn't do anything else.  
  
After the tense, silent journey up the stairs the group reached the source of the light, what they then saw was the greatest shock of all.   
  
What they all expected to see was the portal and Eris bringing something out of it. What they got was not so different but totally at the same time. It wasn't Eris bringing something out of the portal... it was Salix.  
  
"What ze hell is going on here?" asked the merovingian.  
  
"I'm bringing the mother back here!" smiled Salix, she was insane...  
  
"What?"  
  
"The mistress..." whispered Jeuneun "I should've known that THING wasn't the mistress... she's the mistress, Salix! She was your mistress!"  
  
The last part was directed at the merovingian but Persephone answered "One of them at least!"  
  
"What ze hell is ze mother zhen?"  
  
"THAT!" yelled One pointing at the portal... something was fighting it's way out, as though it had been buried alive and was clawing through heavy earth.  
  
It had long greasy black hair that dripped blood , it's skin was rotted and it's features groatesque... it was even worse in real life than in the dream but in a strange way it resembled...  
  
"'SEPHONE?"  
  
Persephone who had recoiled in horror at the sight of the thing once agin took that as in insult and her feature twisted into frown. She looked straight into the yes of the thing and growled. She was unique... an original, when she was in a room all eyes were on her, it had always been that way...  
  
"RIGHT!" she screamed grabbing the thing forcefully by the hair. It recoiled from the angry woman, obviously outmatched. Jeuneun and the twins watched from the sidelines speechlessly, while the Merovingian rolled his eyes and Salix just stood open mouthed..  
  
"I'm persephone... not some rotting corpse from another matrix... ME. You have this all wrong... your hair needs a serious wash and blow dry, and have you ever even HEARD of shoes? And where did you get that dress from? A garage sale maybe? It looks like it's been dragged through a marsh!"  
  
The poor demon just stood helplessly until she regained her composure and wrigged out of persephone's grasp, backing back into the portal. Then she whispered to Salix, in a voice lisping and strange, sounding as if it was made by a mouth not adapted to human language:  
  
"I'm sorry but I... I must go... I wanted to make this matrix my second home... it seems that that... monster i..is more powerful than I am... I am beaten..."   
  
The thing took one look at persephone and stepped back into the portal, closing it at once.  
  
Salix let out a horrified shreik and advanced on persephone, but was quickly shot by the Merovingian who seemed to be the only person who was able to move.  
  
"I don't know why the hell you created me... persephone could've taken out Neo in a second!" smiled Jeuneun. Persephone nodded, acknowledging the compiliment.  
  
"That 'performance' will haunt my nightmares for a long time..." whispered one "Agreed. Let's never ever get on her bad side." replied Two.   
  
At that moment the merovingian's phone rang, making them all jump. He answered it quickly.  
  
"Imi?"  
  
"It's gone out and Salix is just... gone..."  
  
"I know ze light's gone out, it's ok. And Salix IS gone. Please don't come up yet, wait till I come back down."  
  
"ok. But why?"  
  
"I don't want you to see zhis mess..."  
  
"Ok. Au revoir papa!"  
  
"Au revoir."  
  
The merovingian went to sit with the girls when salix's body was carried out on a stretcher.  
  
Cypress gasped and her eyes filled with tears. She let out a choked sob and hid her face. The merovingian pulled her close "Shhh..."   
  
Her thin frame shook "Salix..."  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
"But she... she's..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"How?"  
  
He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, for a start she had no idea what her 'sister' had done and still obviously considered her an angel and she would never trust him again...  
  
"It was quick, she was helping us and she was shot."  
  
"What killed her? What killed her?"  
  
"Shh... never mind that now..."  
  
He rocked her, for the first time in his life feeling incredibly guilty... but he'd had to do it... she was evil...  
  
"I'll kill whatever killed her I sware!" came the muffled voice of Cypress.   
  
The merovingian closed his eyes and replied simply:  
  
"Whatever killed her is now gone and nothing is ever going to bring it back."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
This is the original plan, I wrote the other one and wasn't really happy with it... and I wanted to keep Cy. Poor little Cy So... at the end was he lying or reffering to himself? The first Story was based on birth, this on death and if I ever do another one It'll be based on re-birth. IF.  
  
Will Cypress ever find out?  
  
Will she get her revenge on the mero?  
  
Will I ever write another one of these?  
  
Will anyone ever think of 'sephone being that kickass ever again?  
  
Like it? Hate it? Was it better than the last one? 


End file.
